


A day at the pool

by Imma_do_this



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imma_do_this/pseuds/Imma_do_this
Summary: Ryuji's having a crisis and almost drowns himself in a pool.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A day at the pool

"Hey guys why don't we go to a pool?" Asked Ann after a particularly long trip to Mementos.

"Sounds like a great idea! I can't wait to see your swimsuit lady Ann!" Mewed Morgana.

"I have an indoor pool at my house. Why don't we use that?" Said Haru ladylike as usual.

While the phantom theives gushed about swimsuits and things to do a pool, Ryuji's mind was in the clouds.

_What am I going to do?_

Wondered Ryuji. While all his friends have gotten buffer from phantom thieving he just got leaner, he wasn't as buff as Akira who was starting to get a six pack. 

"You alright?" Asked Akira worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine man"

"Ok.." Akira was still worried but let it go 

°~☆*

It was finally the day to go to the pool at Haru's, and everyone was so excited, except maybe Futaba, who was still a bit anxious around people.

Everyone ran into the pool swam into the water. 

Ryuji held his breath and let himself float to the bottom of the pool, his eyes sealed closed.

Akira was under water too and noticed Ryuji sinking to the bottom. Akira swam to the floating Ryuji and had the urge to kiss. Quickly looking round to see if anyone would notice then surged forward and their lips met.

Ryuji's eyes forced their way open and was surprised to find Akira kissing HIM.

AKIRA WAS KISSING HIM! _THE RYUJI._

Suddenly there was no air to be found so Ryuji forced himself to the surface gasping for air, a blush evident on his face.

Ann looked over, "it seems you have a sunburn Ryuji! We're in an inside pool though, where did it come from?"

He was going to kill both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they are wearing goggles. Also feel free to give me some criticism km new at fanfics after all.


End file.
